


party on the phone

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisswap, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Genderbending, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren, I’m so horny right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	party on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick lil thing i posted on tumblr, so i decided to post it over here. i'm a lil obsessed with rule 63 ereri lately, if you haven't already guessed.
> 
> title taken from the billie piper song (shush she's a goddess)

"Erennnn," Levi whines, lying on the bed and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Babe, I can’t come over right now," Eren replies. Levi hears the reluctance in Eren’s tone, which somewhat comforts her. "Like I told you, my parents are taking me out to dinner tonight because I got all A’s on my report card."

"I know…" Levi says, pouting as she rolls over to check the clock. "And I’m proud of you, shithead, but you’ve got at least a fuckin’ hour before you’re gonna eat, right?"

"More like half an hour," says Eren. "I’m sorry, Levi, but we can meet tomorrow."  
  
Levi sighs. “I guess,” she says. “It’s just that… Eren, I’m  _so_ horny right now.” 

"Wha- um, what?" Eren says, her voice breaking.

She smirks slightly. “I’m so horny,” she repeats, “And I want you so damn bad right now. No… I  _need_  you.”

"Levi," Eren says, sounding desperate. "Babe, I seriously can’t come over. Don’t-"

"I’m thinkin’ about  _you_ , Eren,” she says, allowing a breathy tone to come into her voice. 

Eren makes a noise that sounds like a sick cow. “Babe, don’t do this.”

"I want you on top of me," she says, pulling up her shirt so she can skim her hand over her stomach, skin prickling at the cool touch. She’s already not wearing a bra, since her boobs are so small there’s almost no point.

"I wanna be on top of you," Eren admits hoarsely. 

"I want you to hold me down and kiss me," she continues, "And grind your knee between my thick thighs. Wouldja like that?"

"Fuck… I’d like that," Eren says, resign heavy in her voice, and she knows she’s won. 

Slipping a hand into her sweatpants, she touches herself over her panties, already feeling a wet spot forming. The immediate jolt of sensation forces her to let out a small noise of surprised pleasure.

"Are you- are you touching yourself?" Eren asks.

"Yes," she replies, "I’m rubbing myself through my panties and I’m imagining you’re doing it instead."   
  
"Shit, baby," Eren groans, "I want that so bad."

"Too bad-  _ah_! Too bad you’re not fuckin’ here, then,  _mmm,_ " Levi says teasingly, darting her eyes towards her bedroom door to make sure it’s firmly locked. Which is kind of moot, since her parents aren’t here and she’s alone in the house, but still.

"Pull down those panties and finger yourself properly," Eren suddenly says, her voice low and authoritative. 

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi moans, feeling herself get so much wetter. “Yes I’ll… I’ll do it, I promise.” So she does as Eren says, cradling the phone between her neck and shoulder so that she can push her sweatpants and panties down to her lower thighs, leaving her exposed to the chilled air. She shivers as she touches herself, this time with no barrier in between. The wetness makes her wince in disgust, but she tells herself she’ll wash her hands later. Slipping two fingers in shallowly, she begins to buck against them, pushing them in. Clumsily she rubs her thumb against her clit, and the double stimulation makes her whimper loudly before she can stop herself.

"That sounds like it feels good," Eren says, and her breath is getting a bit heavy.

"Y-yes, it feels good. Eren, I want you here," Levi says, and this time it’s not so much a teasing invitation than an outright whining plea. She moves her hand frantically, squirming around on the bed. Fuck, it’s so unfair being a girl, especially when it comes to getting off.

"I  _am_ here, Levi,” says Eren. “I’m fingering you right now, can you feel me?”

She closes her eyes and it doesn’t take too much imagination to picture Eren’s big, hot hands on her. “ _Agh_ ,” she protests, “I need more.” 

"Put the phone on speaker," Eren says. When Levi mutters affirmation to this, she continues. "I’m fingering you with one hand, and with the other I’m cupping your breast, right?"

There’s not much breast to cup, but Levi does her best, moving her right hand to follow Eren’s little story. “Yes, Eren.” 

"Now I’m pinching your nipple," Eren continues, "And I’m not going to stop until you beg me to, right?"

 _Damn her._ Eren  _knows_  her nipples are sensitive. But she does as she’s told anyway. And of course she starts crying out. “Ah! Ah, please! Eren, please!” 

Over and over again until finally Eren says, “Ok, good girl, let go,” and she lets her nipple go, her sigh of relief turning into a moan as Eren’s praise registers. “Now I’m…  _hah…_  gonna take that same hand and squeeze your ass,” Eren says.

"You love my ass," Levi says through her pants, "Don’t you?"

"Fuck yeah," Eren says, growling a bit. "I fuckin’ love your ass. It’s so big and juicy… god, fuck, Levi…"

"Oh," Levi moans. She’s got one hand inside her and on her clit, and one hand squeezing her own ass, and she feels like she’s melting. "Please, I can’t… I can’t hold on much longer-"

"I’m bringing my mouth to you, now," Eren interjects, her voice eager. "Sucking on your clit, tonguing your hole, biting your thighs that are so wide open for me, such a slut, so eager for this, spreading yourself so that I can take you completely-" 

"EREN!" Levi screams, and she comes with a broken yelp, thrusting her hips and craning her head back, nothing in her head but pleasure and  _Eren._

When she comes to, Eren is cursing. “Eren…” she slurs.

"Fuck," Eren says, but she doesn’t sound so aroused anymore. "My mom just fucking knocked on the door."

Levi lets out a hysterical, breathless giggle. “You’re shitting me.”

"I am not!" Eren says. "Levi, this isn’t funny! She’s telling me we’re leaving in five minutes and I still haven’t come yet! Or gotten dressed, for that matter."   
  
"Hmm," Levi hums, still basking in the afterglow. "Sucks to suck, brat. Maybe next time."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eren snaps.

"Nope. You gotta go get ready for your big dinner with the parents," Levi replies happily. "Thanks, love you, talk to you tomorrow!" She quickly pressed the end button on her cell, then she throws the phone across the bed and cackles loudly.

About ten minutes away, Eren Jaeger sits on her bed, out of her mind with sexual frustration. “You evil bitch,” she says furiously, imagining Levi can still hear her. “Why do I love you so fucking much?”

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic came from a headcanon request on my tumblr, which you can find [here](http://erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com/). if you wanna request a headcanon, a ficlet of any kind, or just chat, please drop by my inbox!


End file.
